


ascendant

by icedwhitemocha



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedwhitemocha/pseuds/icedwhitemocha
Summary: a few vignettes set between le premier and combien de lucas dans l'univers





	ascendant

**Vendredi 21:04**

Drenched is what he is; soaked, saturated, permeated. Water drips off his flattened hair, sluices down his cheeks, runs down into his open mouth, into _Eliott’s_ mouth, open against his.

 _Eliott_.

He’s drenched in Eliott most of all; Eliott’s warm fingers slipping against the damp skin of Lucas’s throat, dark lashes wet against his pale cheeks. Lucas stretches up on his toes, wraps his arms around Eliott’s neck and nuzzles into a spot just below his jaw. Eliott laughs, soft and sweet, and Lucas grins; lets himself be soaked.

**Vendredi 22:24**

It’s not really his room anymore but he just can’t care -- Manon will probably stay at Emma’s anyway and if not, that’s tomorrow’s problem. They’re both dripping from their walk home along the Seine, Eliott’s arm around Lucas’s shoulder the whole way, innocuous enough since passers-by couldn’t, he hoped, see his heart full to bursting, nearly cracking his ribs. Lucas drops his jacket and hoodie on the floor and peels off his jeans. Eliott’s doing the same and Lucas shouldn’t look but he can’t _not_ , and Eliott just smiles at him, ducking his head and sitting on the edge of the mattress.

 _Come here_ , he says.

 _You’re shivering_ , he says. _Are you cold?_

 _No_ , Lucas says.

_You scared?_

_Not scared,_ Lucas says again, and means it.

 _Good_ , Eliott whispers, and tugs him down onto the bed.

**Vendredi 23:57**

There’s a game he used to play with Yann -- Lucas would try to raise his arms while Yann held them in place. When Yann let go, Lucas’s arms would keep floating up seemingly on their own, all that energy having been contained and then unleashed. His whole body feels that way now -- for three weeks he’s been straining toward Eliott, and with no one to hold him back anymore his lips and hands and limbs and hips -- oh god, _hips_ \-- have been loosed, and every nerve and tendon and sinew are straining to get closer. He feels like he should be embarrassed; he’s all clutching fingers and eager, choked-off sounds, but Eliott just accepts all of it, every caress, every small gasp, and kisses him, slow and deep and certain.

**Samedi 01:44**

He’d never wanted to sleep again but it had overtaken him anyway; the adrenaline rush from earlier leaving him exhausted. But when he stirs in his sleep and shifts his head slightly, he feels Eliott’s warm breath against his lips and leans in, eyes closed but taste and touch suddenly, joyously awake, and they begin again.

**Samedi 08:58**

He’s still there, and he’s _real_ , and the sun lights him up in dappled gold. When his eyes open, he smiles and says, _still not afraid_?

 _What do you think_ , Lucas says, and kisses him.


End file.
